Entre vie et mort
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose...  D'un côté la vie...  De l'autre la mort...  Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus vraiment ou on en est...  Yaoi/Lemon Camus x Masque de mort
1. Première rencontre

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Première rencontre

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

Chapitre 1. Première rencontre

Il ne comprenait pas...comment en était-il arrivé la ? Tout s'était passé si vite...pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il encore la...? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas suivi ? Son père...sa mère...sa grand-mère...pourquoi ? Tout se passait bien pourtant...Ils roulaient à voiture tous les quatre. Le père et la mère à l'avant, lui et la grand-mère à l'arrière, celle-ci lui racontait des choses de l'époque ou elle était jeune et il l'écoutait en caressant la boucle d'oreille qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, trois mois plus tôt, il serrait aussi contre lui l'ours en peluche que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour cette même date. Il aimait bien sa grand-mère, elle était rigolote avec ses grands gestes quand elle parlait. Tout allait bien pourtant...si bien. Ils revenaient du restaurant ou il avait fêté le trente quatrième anniversaire de son père. Puis...soudain...

-Chéri attention ! Avait hurlé la mère.

-Camus baisse-toi ! Avait hurlé la grand-mère en se jetant sur lui.

Elle l'avait protégé de son propre corps...le camion était ensuite rentré dans leur voiture et puis...plus rien...quand il avait rouvert les yeux...il était allongé sur un lit...il regarda autour de lui...ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il avait mal à la tête...quelque chose le gênait dans son petit bras chétif. Il leva le bras qui n'était pas gêné et posa sa petite main sur son front...il sentait quelque chose comme...un bandage ? Une porte s'ouvrit, il tourna faiblement la tête, un homme avec une blouse blanche accompagné d'une femme venait vers lui. L'homme portait un dossier et la femme un plateau repas. L'infirmière posa le plateau sur la table à côté du lit et attendit, l'homme s'assit sur une chaise à côté du petit garçon. Il ouvrit son dossier et sourit à l'enfant:

-Camus Aurore, c'est bien ça ?

Le petit hocha la tête.

-Quel âge as-tu Camus ?

-Six ans monsieur. Répondit Camus en montrant six doigt au médecin qui rigola un peu.

-Qu'il est mignon, et bien élevé avec ça. Bon alors...n'hésite pas à me dire si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, d'accord ?

Camus hocha la tête.

-Alors, tu étais dans ta voiture avec tes parents et ta grand-mère et vous reveniez du restaurant c'est bien ça ?

L'enfant hocha encore la tête en passant une main sur sa boucle d'oreille et en serrant son ours en peluche qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Mais, un camion a grillé un feu rouge, apparemment le conducteur était au téléphone et n'avait pas vu le feu et vous ai rentré dedans...

Camus frissonna un peu. Oui, il se souvenait, mais un instant...ou était son papa ? Sa maman ? Sa grand-mère ?

-Oui. Répondit Camus. Mais...et papa ? Maman ? Grand-mère ? Ou sont-ils ?

Le médecin grimaça un peu.

-Attends un peu. Je te fais un petit compte rendu de tes blessures, rien de bien grave, un égratignure à la tête et quelque bleu sur le corps mais sinon tu n'as rien. On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance. Aucun enfant de ton âge n'aurait survécu à un tel accident. Termina le médecin, il perdit son sourire et continua. Par contre tes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance...

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre, comme faire comprendre ce genre de chose à un enfant de six ans ? Mais Camus, malgré son jeune âge se révélait déjà être très intelligent, il comprit donc sans qu'il n'ait dit quoi que se soit.

-Ton père s'est cogné la tête contre le para-brise de la voiture malgré qu'il avait sa ceinture attachée, la sécurité de la ceinture de ta mère a sauté...elle a traversé la vitre et quand à ta grand-mère et bien, elle s'est violemment cognée la tête contre la portière qui était de ton côté de la voiture.

Oui, cela lui revenait, sa grand-mère s'était jetée sur lui pour le protéger...elle avait encaissé le choc qui lui était réservé à lui.

-Nous avons tout fait pour les sauver tous les trois...mais en vain...

Le médecin caressa la tête de Camus et murmura:

-Ils sont mort tous les trois avant qu'on n'ait pu les emmener en salle d'opération. Je suis désolé.

L'homme retira sa main, adressa un petit sourire à l'enfant et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'infirmière qui devait s'occuper de lui. Celle-ci regarda l'enfant, il ne disait rien, il se contentait de serrer contre lui sa peluche et de fixer un point invisible devant lui. Le femme s'assit à ses côtés, prit un peu de purée et tendit la cuillère vers la bouche de Camus. Mais le garçon détourna la tête, il n'avait pas faim, elle insista, il donna un petit coup dans la cuillère qui tomba au sol. L'infirmière le regarda un instant avant de soupirer, elle ramassa le petit objet que Camus avait fait tomber et se leva en disant qu'elle laissait le plateau la pour lorsqu'il aurait faim. Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte, l'enfant se rallongea dans le lit. Il regarda en direction de la fenêtre...tient...il pleuvait...alors qu'il semblait faire beau dehors...pourquoi ? Il passa une main sur son visage...ah, non c'était pas la pluie...il pleurait, silencieusement il laissait couler de grosses larmes le long de ses joues. Il s'enfuit un peu sous sa couverture et étouffa un sanglot. Juste au moment ou le sanglot retentit, l'eau qui se trouvait dans le verre gela.

Pendant combien de temps était-t-il resté enfoui sous ses draps à sangloter ? Il n'en savait rien tout ce qu'il put dire c'était qu'il s'était endormi peu après que ses yeux furent secs. Il rêva...il revivait l'accident...son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère...le camion qui rentra dans leur véhicule...Camus se réveilla en criant. Le petit regarda tout autour de lui et croisa un regard vert qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il se frotta un peu les yeux et regarda de nouveau.

-Camus ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda la femme aux yeux vert.

-...Tante Élisabeth ? Murmura l'enfant.

Sa tante ? Et son époux Mathias ? Que faisaient-ils ici. Le médecin entra dans la chambre l'air un peu contrarié, il était suivi par un vieil homme encapuchonné.

-Excusez-moi, madame, monsieur mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème. Déclara le médecin.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Élisabeth.

-Cet homme voudrait, semblerait-il, emmener ce jeune garçon aussi.

La tante écarquilla les yeux pendant que Camus avait un peu de mal à comprendre.

-Co...Comment ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria Mathias.

-Euh...pardon mais on peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Camus.

-Oui bien sur. Dit le médecin. En fait, comme ta tante et ton oncle sont la seule famille qu'il te reste je les ai appeler pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, mais cet homme pour une raison que j'ignore souhaite aussi t'emmener avec lui.

Camus cligna des yeux et regarda l'homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Celui-ci le dévisageait avec insistance. Il demanda à être seul avec l'enfant, la tante voulut protester mais le médecin l'arrêta en argumentant que c'était à Camus de choisir ou il voulait aller. L'enfant resta donc avec l'homme qui s'assit sur une chaise près de lui.

-...Ton nom ? Demanda l'homme.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande ton nom.

-Ca...Camus Aurore.

-Très bien, Camus. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

Camus fit non de la tête.

-Parce que je t'ai senti faire ceci. Dit l'homme en désignant l'eau qui avait gelé.

L'enfant se frotta les yeux en regardant le verre et murmura:

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça...

-Bien sur qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Bon, Camus, je voudrai que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement...c'est très important...

Camus regarda l'homme bien fixement.

-Tu n'es pas un enfant comme les autres. Ils n'existe que peut de personne dans le monde à pouvoir accomplir ce genre de chose, et moi, mon devoir est de tous les réunir. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est très important que tu acceptes de me suivre. Si tu veux que la terre sur laquelle tu vis continue d'exister, il le faut.

Camus cligna des yeux. Une seconde...cet homme était en train de lui dire que la fin du monde était proche et qu'il devait participer à sa protection ? Il regarda fixement la personne en face de lui, devait-il le croire ? Et comment avait-il gelé l'eau dans son verre ? Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre...et peut être...retrouverait-il une raison de vivre la bas...la sienne l'ayant quitter à l'instant ou il avait compris que ses parents étaient morts. Il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il lui sembla qui l'homme avait eu un sourire en entendant sa réponse. Il baissa la tête et passa une main sur sa boucle d'oreille et serra son ours en peluche contre lui. L'homme lui retira sa perfusion et referma sa plaie d'un geste de la main avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin de l'hôpital. Élisabeth et Mathias eurent beau protesté rien à faire...Camus avait lui même choisi son destin. L'homme emmena l'enfant dans une ruelle et les entoura de son aura dorée...l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle avec un trône au haut d'un petit escalier. Deux garçons s'y trouvait déjà, l'homme confia Camus à ces deux jeunes hommes tous deux vêtus d'une armure dorée., et alla dans une autre salle un peu plus loin. L'enfant regarda les deux hommes...ils étaient beaux. L'un avait de longs cheveux bleu océan et des yeux bleu comme les fonds marins. L'autre avec des cheveux bouclés, châtains, coupés courts et des yeux noisettes. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu s'agenouilla devant lui et lui sourit. Il lui parla mais Camus ne comprenait pas...il ne connaissait pas sa langue. Voyant son air interrogatif, le garçon comprit qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Il se désigna du doigt et répéta:

-Saga.

Il désigna l'autre garçon et dit:

-Aioros.

Il répéta une deuxième fois et Camus comprit. Il lui disait leurs noms. Il les présentait. Alors le garçon au cheveux bleu s'appelait Saga et l'autre Aioros. Il posa sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours sa peluche, sur sa poitrine et se présenta:

-Camus.

Saga sourit et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de l'enfant qui grogna en chassant sa main. Aioros posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saga tout en regardant Camus qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Le petit releva la tête et surprit le regard qui s'échangeait les deux hommes...on aurait ceux que s'échangeaient son père et sa mère. Il entendit un bruit derrière, il se retourna et vit un homme vêtu d'une toge et portant un casque arriver, il s'assit sur le trône et parla aux deux garçons, Camus reconnut la voix de l'homme qui l'avait amené dans cette endroit.

-Saga, Aioros, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre nouvelle recrue.

-Oui votre Altesse, mais visiblement il ne comprend pas un mot de notre langue. Remarqua Aioros.

-Normal, il est français. Il faudra donc qu'il apprenne le grec s'il veut vivre ici. Saga, je sais que tu sais parler le français, alors je te laisse lui apprendre la langue d'ici.

-Bien votre Altesse. Répondit le gémeau.

-Donc, je disais...Il possède déjà un très grand cosmos, quand il sera plus grand et qu'il saura le maitriser, il deviendra un excellent chevalier du verseau, j'en suis sur.

Les deux chevaliers regardèrent l'enfant haut comme trois pommes, il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé...juste...triste. Ils prirent congé. Saga attrapa la main libre de Camus dans la sienne et commença à partir. Une fois dehors, Aioros prit l'autre main du gémeau dans la sienne. L'enfant les regarda incrédule. Le sagittaire mit son index devant sa bouche lui signalant qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne. Camus comprit et hocha la tête, il ne dirait rien. Ils descendirent ensemble le grand escalier. Ils devaient aller aux arènes, la ou ils avaient fait réunir tous les apprentis...afin de leur présenter le nouveau venu. Une fois arrivés, Aioros lâcha la main de Saga...à regret, et ils entrèrent. La, plusieurs enfants d'environ l'âge de Camus étaient assis, ils étaient huit. L'enfant un peu effrayé se cacha dans les jambes du gémeau qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le troisième gardien et le neuvième se plantèrent devant les enfants qui ne voyaient pas le, désormais, apprenti du verseau vu que celui-ci restait caché derrière Saga. Un petit garçon, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une fille, avec des cheveux et des yeux turquoise, avec un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil s'exclama:

-Saga ! Aioros ! On était pas censé s'entrainer aujourd'hui ! Alors pourquoi on nous a fait venir !

-Je sais que vous aviez le droit de vous reposez aujourd'hui mais si on vous a fait venir c'est parce que nous avons un nouvel apprenti. Déclara Aioros.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de calmer les enfants, ils écoutèrent attentivement, curieux de voir cette nouvelle tête. Le sagittaire continua donc:

-Bon, les enfants, je vous présente notre futur verseau, Camus.

Saga se tourna légèrement et caressa la tête de l'enfant pour l'encourager. Pas franchement rassuré, Camus sortit des jambes du gémeau. Les autres enfants le regardèrent attentivement, le dévisageant sans la moindre retenue...c'est qu'il était plutôt mignon le petit nouveau. De courts cheveux verts d'eau absolument superbes, des yeux couleur saphir et brillants, un visage pale, des joues rougies à cause de sa gêne et de sa timidité, une boucle d'oreille en or accrochée à son oreille gauche elle avait la même forme et la même taille qu'une alliance, il portait un tee-shirt bleu ciel, une salopette en jean et des chaussures marron clair, il serrait contre lui un ours en peluche de couleur blanche avec des yeux et un ruban du même bleu que les yeux de son propriétaire. Il regardait timidement les autres enfants qui lui souriaient. Aioros déclara:

-Profitez de cette journée pour faire connaissance. Mais ne le brutalisez pas s'il vous plait.

Saga dit à Camus d'aller s'assoir avec les autres. L'enfant hésita un peu mais se dirigea finalement vers les autres. Il s'assit un peu en retrait, serrant encore plus sa peluche contre lui. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise...n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être avec d'autres enfants. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre le recouvrit...

-Salut je m'appelle Masque de mort.

L'enfant ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que le garçon venait de lui dire. Il releva timidement la tête...il avait de courts cheveux bleus sombres, des yeux bleus légèrement plus clair que ses cheveux mais c'était à peine perceptible, un teint mate et un sourire plutôt macabre accroché aux lèvres...il devait avoir neuf ans tout au plus. Camus ne répondit pas...de un parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais aussi car...cet enfant dégageait un aura qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

-Hé je t'ai parlé ! Râla Masque de mort, agacé.

-...

Masque de mort grogna et envoya un coup de pied dans le dos de Camus qui gémit un peu sous la douleur. Deux autres enfants arrivèrent, celui qui ressemblait à une fille et un autre avec des cheveux courts, noir d'ébènes et des yeux bleus. Le petit aux cheveux turquoises tentait de lui arracher son ours des mains pendant que l'autre tentait de le faire parler en tirant sur ses vêtements. Masque de mort quand à lui, continuait de le frapper, très agacé de ne pas le voir réagir quand il lui parlait ou lui donnait des coups.

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez tous les trois ! Cria une voix juste à côté. Vous voyez pas que vous le terrorisez ?

Camus leva les yeux et vit un petit garçon avec des cheveux bleus longs jusqu'aux épaules et bouclés, et des yeux d'un bleu métallique et qui devait avoir son âge. L'enfant qui venait d'arriver écarta les trois autres du français, les foudroya du regard et s'agenouilla près du nouvel arrivant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en lui souriant et déclara:

-Coucou toi, je m'appelle Milo et toi ? (il le sait déjà mais il veut l'entendre lui-même)

-...

Camus cligna des yeux...ce garçon avait l'air tellement plus gentil que les trois autres...il regrettait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait...de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Milo haussa un sourcil devant son air interrogatif, il appela Saga qui rappliqua tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il Milo ?

-Pourquoi il ne répond pas quand on lui parle ? Demanda Milo.

-Ouais, c'est agaçant ! Râla Masque de mort.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous le dire, il ne parle pas un mot de grec et ne le comprend pas non plus. Il est français.

-Ah ! S'exclama Milo, il comprenait maintenant. Tu peux lui dire que je m'appelle Milo ?

-Bien sur. _Camus ?_

L'enfant leva la tête vers Saga et lui demanda:

_-Saga, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

_-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Milo. _

_-Ah ! Et je dois faire comment pour me présenter ?_

_-Répète après moi._

Saga lui expliqua comment dire: «Je m'appelle Camus» en grec. L'enfant répéta, Milo sourit encore plus. Saga posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune français et désigna un enfant avec des cheveux mauves:

_-La bas, c'est Mü, il a six ans comme toi._

Puis un, très grand et musclé:

_-La, Aldébaran, il a six ans aussi._

Puis le garçon qui l'avait frappé:

_-Lui c'est Masque de mort, une petite brute qui viens d'avoir neuf ans._

Puis un garçon aux cheveux châtain...il ressemblait un peu à Aioros.

_-Lui, c'est Aiolia, le petit frère d'Aioros, il va bientôt avoir six ans._

Puis un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux fermés:

_-Lui, c'est Shaka, il a cinq ans. Milo, lui aussi en a cinq._

Puis le garçon qui tirait sur ses vêtements:

_-La, c'est Shura, il a neuf ans aussi._

Et enfin le petit garçon qui voulait lui piquer son ours en peluche:

_-Lui, c'est Aphrodite, il a huit ans._

_-...Il ressemble à un fille. _Murmura Camus.

Saga éclata de rire. Aphrodite fonça les sourcils et râla:

-Quoi ?

-Rien Aphro, il a juste dit que tu ressemblais à une petite fille.

Aphrodite grogna pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats. Camus regarda Saga et demanda:

_-Et toi ? Tu as quel âge ?_

_-J'ai eu quatorze ans le mois dernier, Aioros en aura treize à la fin de l'année._

Camus leva la tête vers les autres et croisa le regard de Masque de mort, involontairement, il frissonna, il lui faisait peur avec son sourire macabre. Milo s'approcha encore plus de lui et attrapa sa main.

-Dis, tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ? Demanda-t-il.

Camus se tourna vers Saga.

_-Il te demande si tu veux devenir son ami._

Camus se tourna vers Milo et cligna des yeux. En voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas il réfléchit une seconde...un ami ? Cela faisait quoi d'être ami avec quelqu'un ? Il n'en avait jamais eu autrefois. Milo semblait gentil...et puis pourquoi pas après tout. Camus plongea ses yeux de saphir dans ceux de Milo et lui adressa un magnifique sourire en hochant la tête. Le sourire de l'autre enfant s'élargit d'avantage. Il prit franchement sa main dans la sienne et le fit se lever.

-Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter !

Cette fois, Camus n'eut pas besoin de Saga pour traduire, la façon dont Milo l'entrainait dans divers endroits en lui montrant des choses du doigt lui faisait comprendre que son nouveau compagnon lui montrait son nouveau chez lui. Masque de mort regarda les deux enfants partirent main dans la main. Il siffla entre ses dents, a peine était-il arrivé que Camus se faisait déjà remarqué. Il pesta contre lui et retourna avec ses amis Shura et Aphrodite.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Départ et entrainement

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Départ et entrainement

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_ Lehna: Oui, j'avoue être assez inspirée en ce moment ^^. J'ai toujours trouvé Camus très mignon donc j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de souligner ce détail ^^. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 2. Départ et entrainement

Voici trois ans que Camus, maintenant âgé de neuf ans, était arrivé au Sanctuaire...et mine de rien il s'y plaisait, malgré la chaleur presque insupportable il adorait cet endroit. Il s'entrainait avec ardeur afin de devenir le nouveau verseau, mais il savait que son entrainement ne serait pas parfait temps qu'il serait aux Sanctuaire...aussi, dans peu de temps, il serait envoyé en Sibérie, et peu après lui, Milo serait envoyé sur l'île de Milos. Mais depuis son arrivée, il avait fait des efforts, la preuve, en même pas un an il avait réussi à apprendre parfaitement le grec et pouvait ainsi comprendre ce que lui disait les autres. Et surtout...il était heureux. Même si ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt l'avait tourmenté...la trahison d'Aioros, sa mort...la disparition de Saga...il trouvait cela vraiment étrange mais il ne disait rien.

La, il était dans les arènes, assis sur les gradins à côté de Milo, ils regardaient deux apprentis, Aiolia et Shaka, s'entrainer ensemble. L'hindou malgré ses yeux fermés, arrivait parfaitement à anticiper et parer les coups de poings et de pieds de son adversaire. Aiolia était déchainé, bien qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Shaka, il enchainait les coups avec acharnement. Mais...le problème était qu'il fonçait tête baissée, aussi l'apprenti de la vierge arriva à le mettre à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Milo applaudit le vainqueur, bien plus fort que les autres, il avait toujours trouvé Shaka très impressionnant et il ne cessait de l'impressionner un peu plus chaque jour. Camus regardait son ami avec un petit sourire. L'apprenti scorpion se tourna vers l'apprenti verseau et lui demanda de s'opposer à lui pour ce combat, il accepta. Mais, à peine eurent-ils le temps le descendre des gradins que deux voix se firent entendre...deux voix que plus personne n'avait entendu depuis un bon moment déjà. Tous les apprentis se tournèrent...et virent Masque de mort et Shura s'avancer vers eux, vêtus chacun d'une armure d'or.

-Salut les jeunes ! S'exclama Masque de mort.

-Cela faisait longtemps...trois ans. Rajouta Shura avec un sourire.

Camus les regardait sans rien dire...il les avait presque oublié ces deux la, faut dire qu'ils étaient partis peu après son arrivée. Masque de mort en Italie et Shura en Espagne, pour s'entrainer, Aphrodite aussi était parti, depuis deux ans, au Groenland. Mü leur demanda:

-Aphrodite n'est pas revenu ?

-Non, il n'a pas encore terminé sa formation de chevalier. Répondit Shura.

Mü semblait un peu déçu. Masque de mort les regardait tour à tour, ils avaient un peu grandi. Son regard tomba sur Camus qui se tenait devant lui. Il eut un petit sourire. Lui aussi avait grandi, ses cheveux étaient maintenant longs jusqu'aux épaules, sa boucle d'oreille toujours à sa place, par contre sa peau était toujours aussi blanche qu'autrefois comme si toutes ces années au soleil n'avaient pas eut le moindre effet sur lui...il semblait plus sur de lui que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'apprenti verseau soutenait le regard du, désormais, chevalier du cancer, âgé de douze ans maintenant. Milo s'approcha et prit la main de Camus dans la sienne.

-Vous êtes pas restés longtemps sur votre lieu d'entrainement...Déclara l'apprenti scorpion.

-On avait déjà bouclé une bonne partie de notre entrainement ici. Déclara Masque de mort. Tout comme Aphrodite, d'ailleurs, si tout se passe bien pour lui, il devrait obtenir son armure dans un an tout au plus.

Milo hocha la tête et traina Camus vers le centre de l'arène, c'était à leur tour de combattre. Les deux chevaliers décidèrent de les regarder, curieux de voir comment ils s'en sortaient et Masque de mort devait s'avouer qu'il voulait voir de quoi l'apprenti verseau était capable. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, se mirent en position d'attaque...et foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils enchainèrent tout d'abord des coups lents, puis augmentèrent la vitesse quand ils furent bien échauffés. Le cancer dut s'avouer que Camus ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour le dernier de la bande. L'apprenti verseau évitait les coups avec grâce et légèreté, il les contrait à la perfection et savait attaquer juste au bon moment. Puis...il vit Camus fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir vivement, une aura dorée l'entoura, il fonça sur Milo et donna un violent coup de poing dans son ventre, son coup était chargé d'une vague de froid incroyablement puissante. L'apprenti scorpion fut envoyé au loin, quand il reprit ses esprits...il s'aperçut que sa tunique d'entrainement était gelée. Camus le regardait, les yeux écarquillés...puis son regard tomba sur sa main...il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Tous dans les gradins restèrent sous le choc...comment...comment avait-il réussi à produire une telle vague de froid sans y avoir jamais été préparé ? L'apprenti verseau reprit ses esprits et courut vers Milo qui restait par terre, tremblant de froid.

-Milo ! Je t'ai fait très mal ? S'écria Camus, inquiet pour son ami.

-Non, j'ai eu mal sur le coup mais c'est passé...en fait ce que je sens la maintenant...c'est le froid que tu m'as envoyé...comment t'as fait ça au fait ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

Camus tendit une main à Milo pour l'aider, le petit scorpion la prit et se releva. Ils retournèrent s'assoir, le garçon aux cheveux bleu tentant d'enlever la couche de glace qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son haut. Petit à petit, tous allèrent vers Camus pour le féliciter de son exploit. Masque de mort ne disait rien...il était impressionné certes mais il n'allait pas le dire quand même ! Il avait sa fierté ! Non mais ! Néanmoins...il sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en lui, non seulement ce gosse était super mignon, super intelligent mais en plus il pouvait impressionner tout le monde en produisant des attaques d'une puissance incroyable...en seulement TROIS ans d'entrainement ! Alors que lui il lui avait fallu le double pour arriver à produire un coup de ce genre la ! Il pesta intérieurement contre ce gamin qui semblait sans défaut. Il regarda Camus avec intensité...celui-ci avait les joues rouge tant les compliments de ses pairs le mettait mal à l'aise et le flattait aussi...il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...et en plus il était modeste avec ça ? Masque de mort grogna et s'en retourna à son temple, vite suivit par Shura qui fut assez étonné de la soudaine mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami. Camus fut le seul à remarquer leur départ...il fixa le dos du cancer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision...il ne lui faisait plus du tout peur maintenant...au contraire et en fait...il l'intriguait au plus au point. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser la personnalité de Masque de mort...il ne le comprenait pas...et il voulait comprendre. Pendant qu'un autre combat commençait, opposant Mü et Aldébaran, le Grand Pope, assis sur son trône, fixait Camus...ce qu'il venait de faire était incroyable pour un enfant de son âge et n'ayant commencer son entrainement que depuis peu...il sourit derrière son masque...le moment était venu, l'apprenti verseau était désormais près à partir en Sibérie pour suivre son véritable entrainement.

Deux jours plus tard...Camus finissait de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Le Pope l'avait fait convoqué juste après l'entrainement qui avait suivi son «exploit» pour lui dire que dans deux jours, il embarquait pour la Sibérie. Il devait être au port pour midi, tous étaient déjà venu lui dire au revoir, Milo pleurnichait, il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami s'en aille. Il prit sa valise dans une main et son ours en peluche dans l'autre...non il ne s'en était pas séparé, tout comme la boucle qui restait accrochée à son oreille gauche vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Camus dit une dernière fois au revoir aux autres avant de s'en aller en direction du port, Milo insista pour l'accompagner. Une fois à destination, les deux enfants s'immobilisèrent, le bateau était déjà la...mais l'apprenti verseau avait encore quelques minutes avant de monter, il posa sa valise à ses pieds et sa peluche dessus. Il se tourna vers Milo qui gardait la tête baissée.

-Milo, regardes-moi. Murmura Camus.

-Camus...je ne veux pas que tu partes...ça va être trop triste sans toi. Répondit Milo en plongeant son regard bleuté dans les deux saphirs qu'étaient les yeux de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je parte...Et puis, toi aussi tu vas bientôt partir non ?

-Oui...oui c'est vrai.

-Milo, tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? Demanda le verseau en tendant son petit doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Promets-moi qu'on se reverra...qu'on se retrouvera...avec nos armures d'or en prime.

-Camus...

Milo regarda son ami qui lui souriait. Il répondit à son sourire et croisa son petit doigt avec celui que lui tendait son ami.

-Oui, je te le promet.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se montrant toute leur amitié dans cette simple étreinte...inconscient que non loin d'eux, Masque de mort épiait la scène. Il eut un sourire moqueur...ces deux la étaient vraiment naïfs s'ils pensaient que tenir cette promesse serait facile ! Les deux enfants rompirent leur étreinte, gardant leurs mains jointes. Ils se souriaient toujours, puis Milo demanda:

-Avant que tu partes...je voudrai qu'on fasse un truc.

-Milo je n'ai...

-Oh, c'est pas long...en fait, ma maman m'a dit un jour que faire ça s'était prouvé à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime vraiment mais, cela peut aussi être un serment d'amitié éternel, c'est ce qu'elle me disait !

-Tu te souviens de ta mère ?

-Pas des masses, mais je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit ça !

-Et bien qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Milo serra encore plus les mains de son ami dans les siennes et approcha son visage du sien, Camus cligna des yeux et finalement...il sentit les lèvres de son ami se poser sur les siennes...l'apprenti verseau ouvrit les yeux en grand...s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Masque de mort de son côté avait failli faire un infarctus en voyant le petit scorpion embrasser le petit verseau, il regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés d'horreur...son dégout augmenta d'un cran quand il vit Camus fermer les yeux et enserrer le cou de son ami de ses bras pendant que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille avec les siens. Finalement, les deux amis se séparèrent, Camus avait les joues rouge, Milo souriait. Le petit verseau passa ses doigts sur sa bouche...c'était la première fois que quelque lui faisait ça...son...premier baiser. Il regarda de nouveau son ami lui sourit, il était heureux d'avoir offert son premier baiser à la personne qu'il appréciait le plus sur cette planète. Un homme cria que le bateau allait partir, Camus prit sa valise dans sa main et sa peluche dans l'autre. Il se retourna une dernière fois:

-A bientôt Milo, portes-toi bien.

-Toi aussi Camus, à bientôt !

C'est alors que Camus remarqua Masque de mort qui le regardait partir, son regard était indéchiffrable...le petit verseau lui adressa un sourire en guise de au revoir. Le cancer fut étonné de le voir lui sourire...il finit par rouler les yeux et répondit au sourire de l'enfant, il lui fit un signe de main. Camus eut un dernier sourire, empli de tendresse et de candeur, (je précise qu'il n'est pas encore devenu le chevalier froid qui pourrait geler n'importe qui d'un simple regard) il se promit aussi de revenir...pour apprendre à mieux connaître le chevalier du cancer. Puis, il monta dans le bateau qui leva l'ancre et partit en direction de la Sibérie.

...La Sibérie...étendu de glace et de neige, magnifique...tout simplement magnifique. Camus aimait ce pays, il s'y sentait bien et à sa place. L'isba, une petite maison ou laquelle l'enfant logeait avec son maitre. Son maitre...gentil et prévenant dans le privé...sévère et brutal pendant les entrainements. Le petit garçon souffrait...les exercices étaient difficiles mais il ne se plaignait pas...jamais il ne s'était plaint...il ne devait laisser transparaitre aucune émotion, c'était le devoir d'un chevalier des glaces. Il avait accepté son sort en silence. Petit à petit...au fil des jours, des mois, des années...Camus grandissait et devenait de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un an il maitrisa la «Poussière de diamant» à la perfection. Au bout de deux, il réussit à geler tout ce qu'il voulait en le voulant parfaitement, également à créer des cercueils de glace...encore un peu faible mais c'était déjà ça. Et enfin...au bout de quatre années de dur labeur et d'entrainements...il maitrisa l'attaque secrète du verseau...la plus puissante «Aurora Exécution». Il dut utiliser cette technique contre son maitre...c'était sa dernière épreuve...ainsi il tua son maitre de ses propres mains...l'instant d'après...l'urne de l'armure du verseau l'appela, prisonnière des glaces éternelles, il brisa la glace d'un simple coup de poing et en sortit l'armure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à son contact...l'armure lui apparut, elle se désassembla et recouvrit son corps, le reconnaissant digne de la porter. Sur son visage impassible apparut un faible sourire...il avait réussi...maintenant...il était près...près à rentrer au Sanctuaire, à défendre Athéna et le Grand Pope...il allait enfin retrouver Milo et...surtout...il allait revoir Masque de mort. A cette pensée, son cœur, désormais de glace, eut un faible battement...il ne comprenait pas cette réaction...c'était si bizarre...

_**A suivre**_


	3. Retrouvailles et désir

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Retrouvailles...et désir

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 3. Retrouvailles...et désir

Camus arriva au Sanctuaire au alentour de six heures du matin. L'urne de son armure d'or dans son dos, deux valises dans les mains (dont l'un contenant sa peluche je précise), il était encore tôt et toutes les maisons du zodiaque étaient encore endormies. Lentement, il monta jusqu'au onzième temple et entra dans ses appartements. Il posa ses valises dans sa chambre et l'urne dans un coin, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement...enfin il était arrivé à destination, le voyage avait été épuisant. Il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer qu'il commença à défaire des bagages, rangea ses livres sur les étagères, ses vêtements dans les armoires, son ours qu'il cala contre l'oreiller, ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Quand tout cela fut fait, il regarda sa montre...huit heures trente-cinq...il devait monter au palais pour prévenir le Pope qu'il était de retour et ensuite, il descendrait aux arènes histoire d'aller voir les autres. Il revêtit son armure et sortit de son temple. Il monta les marches et entra dans le palais...il en ressortit peu après, le temps de prévenir le Pope de son retour et maintenant, il descendait le grand escalier afin d'aller voir les autres. Il les trouva tous aux arènes, il ne signala pas sa présence immédiatement et se contenta de les regarder. Ils avaient tous changer...ils avaient tous grandi...et étaient tous vêtu d'une armure d'or. Il ôta son casque, et le garda dans sa main, il secoua un peu ses cheveux et chercha son ami du regard...espérant le voir assis parmi eux. Finalement, son regard tomba sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge...il sourit...il l'avait reconnu, son corps était plus musclé, ses traits étaient devenu plus viril, ses cheveux bouclés avaient bien poussé...mais son regard restait le même, enfantin et pétillant. Son regard tomba sur le bas des gradins...appuyé contre le mur, il aperçut Masque de mort entouré de Shura et d'Aphrodite. Il avait quoi maintenant...seize ans. Son visage s'était un peu creusé mais sinon rien n'avait changé. Le verseau décida de signaler sa présence, il s'avança encore un peu avant d'augmenter son cosmos, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes. Tous le dévisageait se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être...ils avaient reconnu l'armure du verseau mais le porteur ne leur disait rien du tout. Milo se leva et descendit des gradins pour se placer devant le nouvel arrivant...ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes...il fixait le visage impassible de celui en face de lui...il demanda, ayant peur de se tromper:

-Camus...c'est bien toi ?

Camus eut un sourire à peine visible et répondit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite:

-Ben oui, bien sur que c'est moi, qui veux-tu d'autre ?

Milo eut un immense sourire, il laissa couler ses larmes de bonheur et se jeta sur son ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Camus, bien que surpris au début, posa une main dans le dos du scorpion, tapotant maladroitement son épaule. Tous souhaitèrent la bienvenue au verseau...tous...sauf Masque de mort qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés...c'était...vraiment Camus ? Ce petit garçon tout timide qui rougissait toujours pour un rien ? Il n'en revenait pas, ou était l'enfant qu'il avait terrorisé dés l'arrivée de celui-ci ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas du tout ! Il devait avoir treize ans, il avait grandi, sa silhouette était devenue souple et élancée, ses jambes semblait interminable, ses cuisses fermes, son corps était un peu plus musclé qu'autrefois, quand à son visage...par tout les dieux quel visage ! Toujours aussi pale qu'avant, mais tellement plus beau, ses lèvres étaient pleines et légèrement rosées...un véritable appel au baiser, son nez ni trop petit, ni trop grand, juste adapté à son visage, ses yeux de saphir avait perdu leur petite lueurs enfantine pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus sérieux et froid...mais on pouvait toujours voir les iris briller, ses cheveux étaient maintenant longs jusque dans le bas de son dos et sur son torse et ses épaules tombaient deux longues mèches...déjà, lorsqu'il était enfant il était super mignon et tout en lui semblait sans défaut, la maintenant, ça en devenait effrayant ! Jamais encore il n'avait vu d'homme aussi beau ! Sauf Aphrodite bien sur mais lui il ne compte...en regardant son oreille gauche on pouvait encore voir sa boucle...mais il vivait avec c'était pas possible autrement, on est sur qu'elle ne fait pas partie de son corps ? Milo lâcha enfin le verseau et plongea son regard dans le sien. Masque de mort se souvint soudain de la scène du baiser sur le port et il sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui...oh non ! Le scorpion ne l'aurait pas ! C'était SA proie désormais !

-Masque de mort...je lis sur ton visage tu sais. Se moqua Aphrodite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda le cancer.

-Que tu veux te taper le petit verseau ! Firent le poisson et le capricorne d'une seule voix.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux...L'assura Shura.

Masque de mort s'approcha du duo qui s'échangeait quelques paroles.

-J'en reviens pas Camus ! S'écria Milo.

-De quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Tu as tellement changé je ne t'aurai presque pas reconnu !

-Toi par contre t'as pas changer des masses...

-Et c'est tant mieux !

Le cancer se planta juste à côté d'eux, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le crabe ? S'écria Milo.

-Je viens saluer l'apprenti iceberg, alors il se calme l'insecte !

-Apprenti qui ne l'ait plus...Rectifia «l'iceberg» en question.

Masque de mort eut un sourire et déclara:

-Bref...comme cadeau de bienvenu je te propose un combat contre moi.

-Et pourquoi je devrai me battre contre toi ? Demanda Camus.

-Parce que sinon la prochaine fois que tu passes par mon temple...qui sait ce que je pourrai te faire subir comme outrage...

-Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire. Rétorqua le verseau ayant compris le sous entendu.

-Non et c'est ça qui serait excitant.

Camus soupira et remit son casque, avant de suivre Masque de mort jusqu'au milieu de l'arène. Ils se mirent position d'attaque. Le combat commença, d'abord avec des coups très lents puis plus rapide. Le cancer suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention, tous ses gestes étaient gracieux, il enchainait les coups avec élégance...tout en lui était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle et s'il n'était pas aussi concentré à éviter les coups il se serait déjà jeté sur lui et l'aurait pris devant tout le monde sans plus de formalité. Il envoya un coup de poing vers le verseau qui se baissa, sauta et lui envoya un coup de poing en tournant sur lui même créant un petit tourbillon de glace autour de lui. Le cancer se retrouva par terre. Juste au moment ou Camus retomba sur la terre ferme, l'horloge sonna la fin des entrainements. Milo alla vers son ami et lui proposa de passer à son temple pour discuter autour d'un verre. Masque de mort se releva et le regarda partir avec un sourire...Aphrodite et Shura s'approchèrent.

-Tout va bien Masque ? Demanda le poisson.

-Ouais et bientôt...bientôt, il sera à moi, je le jure sur mon armure.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état d'excitation ?

-Si tu avais été à ma place tu aurais compris...chacun de ses mouvements, la manière féline qu'il a de se déplacé...tout ça est à se faire péter la braguette, un véritable appel au viol.

Aphrodite et Shura soupirèrent...maintenant que leur ami avait le verseau comme cible...ils ne pouvaient que souhaiter bonne chance à Camus pour s'en sortir.

Le verseau venait d'entrer dans les appartements de son ami et laissait son regarda vagabonder un peu partout...tout était à l'image du Milo...en gros, désordonné était le mot qui résumait le mieux l'état des lieux. Le scorpion entra dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire pendant que son ami s'installait sur le canapé. Il revint avec deux tasses de café. Tout en buvant ils se racontèrent leurs années d'entrainement, les difficultés qu'ils avaient du franchir pour obtenir leurs armures et tout le tralala qui allait avec...au bout de quelques heures Milo passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le regarda avec un air très sérieux qui étonna beaucoup de verseau...même s'il ne le montra pas.

-Écoute moi bien Camus...

-Qui a-t-il Milo ?

-J'ai bien vu le regard que posait Masque de mort sur toi depuis que tu es entré dans l'arène alors je me dois de te mettre en garde. Entre le moment ou tu es parti t'entrainer et celui ou tu es revenu, il s'est forgé une réputation et pas des meilleurs, il a déjà tué de nombreuses personnes sous les ordres du Pope et même parfois certaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission, et comme tu as certainement pu le voir quand on est passé dans son temple, il tapisse ses murs avec les visages de ses victimes. Mais ce n'est pas tout...il est également un véritable pervers qui saute sur tout ce qu'il lui plait et vu les regards qu'il te lançait...il ne fait aucun doute qu'il voudra te mettre dans son lit par n'importe quel moyen, alors promets-moi d'être prudent.

-C'est promis. De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il m'approche de cette façon.

Milo lui sourit mais ne le lâcha pas, ils se regardèrent.

-Dis Camus...

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens de...enfin de ce que j'ai fait avant que tu ne partes ?

Camus réfléchit un instant...il se souvint, sur le port, le baiser qu'il avait échangé. S'il était resté le même petit garçon qu'avant il aurait rougi à ce souvenir mais, la, cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

-Oui. Finit-il par répondre.

-Est-ce que tu...m'en veux pour ça ?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je ?

-Bah c'était...ton premier baiser non ?

-Si mais, tu étais, et demeures toujours, la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, cela ne m'a pas dérangé Milo. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras.

Milo lui dédia un immense sourire et le serra franchement dans ses bras.

-Dis...

-Oui Milo ?

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si...

-Tu recommençais ?

-...Oui.

Camus prit le temps de réfléchir. Il n'était pas amoureux de Milo et le scorpion n'était pas amoureux de lui...mais, il y avait une relation de confiance entre eux, une amitié profonde. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il secoua la tête signalant que non, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le huitième gardien se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le verseau ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser si doux de son ami. Milo entoura passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans sa nuque, Camus posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le scorpion passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami qui les entrouvrit tout de suite. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se caressèrent. Ils se séparèrent, n'ayant plus de souffle, ils se sourirent, Milo cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui posa sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant ces retrouvailles.

Six mois maintenant que Camus était revenu vivre au Sanctuaire, il avait eu du mal à se refaire à la chaleur ambiante mais ça allait. Milo avait eu treize ans le mois dernier. Le verseau s'efforçait d'éviter Masque de mort, qui chaque jour tentait une nouvelle technique de drague, mais sans se l'expliquer il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de loin quand il avait le dos tourné. Enfin, il ne s'attardait jamais sur ce détail, il se contentait de suivre les ordres du Pope et vivre sa vie. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais il y avait des fois ou Milo et lui s'embrassaient comme ça...sans jamais aller plus loin. La plupart du temps, il restait dans son temple à lire ou alors il allait discuter avec son ami d'enfance, mais sinon il ne faisait rien de ses journées. La, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Camus était assis sur son canapé, un livre posé sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé à la main, il passait le temps, un petit sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il posa sa tasse, ferma son livre et alla ouvrir la porte. Il eut un sourire en voyant Milo.

-Bonjour Milo.

-Salut ! Je te dérange pas ?

-Du tout, entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café s'il te plait.

Milo s'assit sur le canapé, Camus revint avec une tasse de café fumante. Il la posa sur la table et s'assit près de son ami.

-Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes...Déclara Milo en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Ah, ça...

Camus retira ses lunettes et les posa juste à côté de son livre.

-Je les mets juste pour lire quand mes yeux sont fatigués, cela n'arrive pas souvent c'est pour ça que je ne les mets pas souvent.

-Ah, d'accord.

Ils restèrent sur le canapé à discuter un moment. Le soleil se coucha et ils étaient encore la à se parler. Camus arrivait à s'exprimer devant son ami, même si parfois c'était plutôt celui-ci qui parlait en faisant des monologues joins de grands gestes qui faisait sourire le verseau. Milo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui posa machinalement la sienne dans les cheveux du scorpion. Mais...il sursauta et se dégagea quand il sentit celui-ci posa un baiser dans son cou.

-Mi...Milo ?

-Désolé...pardon Camus...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Le scorpion se mordit la lèvre...il ne pouvait nier le faite qu'il était attiré physiquement par le verseau mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! C'était son meilleur ami quand même ! Camus le regarda un instant...il se pencha et embrassa Milo sur les lèvres.

-...Camus ?

-C'était pas désagréable...

-Comment ?

-...Tu peux...recommencer s'il te plait ?

Milo le regarda un instant...puis il se pencha et recommença à embrasser le cou de Camus tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Le verseau soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé. Milo quitta le cou de Camus pour remonter à ses lèvres. Il déboutonna la chemise de son ami et promena ses mains sur son torse. Le verseau eut un hoquet quand les doigts du scorpion pincèrent les tétons.

-Milo...c'est complètement fou ce que nous faisons...

-Ce n'est pas fou de se montrer son affection de cette façon...Mais, tu es sur ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux.

-J'ai confiance en toi...vas-y continue...mais sois doux s'il te plait...j'ai jamais fait ça auparavant...

-Ne t'inquiète pas...ça va aller.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Le scorpion retira le haut de son ami avant d'ôter son propre tee-shirt. Le onzième gardien passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos de son futur amant qui dévorait son torse. Le huitième gardien mordilla la clavicule avant de descendre sur la poitrine, la il attrapa une pointe de chair entre ses lèvres pendant que ses doigts s'occupait de l'autre. Milo traça un chemin avec sa salive le long du ventre de son ami, il lapa son nombril tout en lui retirant son pantalon. Il remonta vers ses lèvres tout en passant une main sous le boxer de son amant pour caresser sa virilité. Camus poussa un gémissement.

Milo caressa son amant pendant un long moment avant de lui enlever son sous vêtement et de le prendre dans sa bouche. Camus cria. Il ne savait plus ou il en était...C'était trop bon. Il repoussa son ami, il ne voulait plus rester passif, il le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge, ouvrit son pantalon et se mit tête-bêche au dessus de lui. Ils se donnèrent tous les deux du plaisir avec leurs bouches pendant un moment...avant que Milo n'insèrent un doigt dans le corps de son ami. Le français se crispa...il tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait au grec mais...ce doigt le gênait...il lui faisait mal. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, Camus cria...il en avait presque les larmes au yeux.

-Détends-toi.

Camus inspira profondément et tenta de se détendre...mais c'était difficile. Il finit par accepter cette présence en lui et le troisième doigt passa complètement inaperçue. Milo détendit son ami un long moment, il savait que c'était la première fois pour lui et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...même s'il savait que la douleur commune aux premières fois serait bien présente. Lentement, il retira ses doigts et fit se mettre Camus à genoux, face au dossier du canapé...le verseau s'y accrocha d'une main, Milo prit l'autre dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Le scorpion posa son autre main sur la hanche de son ami et lentement...il le pénétra. Le français écarquilla les yeux et hurla de douleur en serrant le dossier du canapé dans sa main, déchirant presque le tissu, quand à l'autre, elle serra encore plus la main du scorpion, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'au sang.

-Tu es sur que tu veux continuer ? Demanda Milo, inquiet pour son ami.

-Urgh...vas-y...continue...mmmh...si quelqu'un doit me prendre ma virginité...nnnggg...je préfère que ce soit la personne que j'apprécie le plus...au monde...

Milo hésita un peu mais décida de suivre la demande de son amant. La main qui se trouvait sur sa hanche alla prendre possession de son sexe dressé et le caressa pour le détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un relâchement et commença à donner des coups de rein. Camus criait à plein poumon, la douleur était encore un peu présente mais ce n'était rien en vu du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il se cambra quand le scorpion augmenta l'intensité de ses vas et viens. Milo se remit à caresser le membre de son ami au rythme de ses coups de rein et...ensemble...ils atteignirent l'extase en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Juste à ce moment, Masque de mort, Shura et Aphrodite passèrent dans le temple du verseau, descendant vers Athènes pour aller s'amuser un peu dans les bars. Ils stoppèrent leur marche en entendant des bruits étranges...ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

-...J'ignorais que Camus avait une telle puissance dans la voix...Commenta Aphrodite.

-Ah bah c'était ça que j'entendais depuis ton temple. Continua Shura.

Masque de mort ne disait rien...il n'en revenait pas. Et juste à cet instant...

-AAAAAAAAHHH ! MIIIILOOOO !

-CAMUUUUUS !

Puis le silence...

-Je crois que Milo et Camus ont atteint le nirvana...Murmura Aphrodite.

-Ouais...Confirma le capricorne.

Masque de mort grogna en serrant les poings...Milo avait réussi à avoir Camus avant lui...jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ! Jamais ! Et...que le scorpion est pris sa virginité ou non au verseau, il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il l'avait juré sur son armure qu'un jour ou l'autre, Camus serait à lui ! Et il l'aurait !

_**A suivre**_


	4. Amour et séparation

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Amour...et séparation

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 4. Amour...et séparation

Voici deux ans que Camus était revenu de la Sibérie...deux ans qu'il était devenu chevalier d'or du verseau...un an et demi qu'il était devenu l'amant officiel de Milo. Mais...cette situation avec son ami d'enfance commençait à peser sur sa conscience...il avait l'impression de faire une grosse erreur en continuant de cette façon...bien sur il ne regrettait pas sa liaison avec le scorpion, c'était son meilleur ami et il avait confiance en lui...mais il avait le sentiment de trahir quelqu'un...sans savoir qui ni pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il sentait les mains de Milo sur lui, quand il atteignait le septième ciel avec lui...il avait toujours cette impression de trahison qui tiraillait son cœur. Poussant un faible soupir, il sortit du palais du Grand Pope. Il avait été convoqué...on allait lui confier un apprenti...il devait donc retourner en Sibérie pour entrainer un jeune garçon prénommé Isaak. Il partait le lendemain, il prit donc une décision...il devait aller voir Milo et mettre un terme à leur relation...en espérant qu'il reste quand même son ami. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit jusqu'au temple du scorpion. Il entra et signala sa présence avec son cosmos, quelques instants plus tard, le huitième gardien se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Par réflexe ils s'embrassèrent, mais Milo sentit bien que Camus avait hésité à répondre à son baiser. Quand il se séparèrent le verseau plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara:

-Milo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-...Je dois partir Milo, je retourne en Sibérie.

-Mais...pourquoi ? S'écria Milo, choqué par la nouvelle.

-On m'a confié un apprenti.

-Ah...et tu pars quand ?

-Demain matin.

Le silence régna. Milo se mordit la lèvre et finit par demander:

-C'est tout ?

-...Non. En fait...je...

-...Tu voudrais qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble. C'est bien ça ?

-...Oui. Crois-moi Milo, j'ai passé des moments inoubliables dans tes bras tu es mon meilleur ami et le simple fait de savoir que c'était avec toi suffisait à me mettre à l'aise...mais...il faut que je t'avoue que...depuis quelques temps...une chose me perturbe...

-Quoi donc ?

-...Depuis peu...à chaque fois qu'on...fait l'amour...j'ai...comment dire...l'impression de trahir quelqu'un...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me viens à chaque fois.

Milo regarda son ami les sourcils haussés, puis il sourit tendrement. Ah...il comprenait, il avait eu peur que son ami ne veuille plus parce que cela le dégoutait de faire ça avec lui mais non...en fait c'était seulement parce que...

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un...n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Milo doucement.

-Je...je pense...mais je ne sais pas de qui et ça me perturbe...

-Prends le temps de réfléchir quand tu seras en Sibérie.

-...Ok...

-Donc, on reste ami ?

-Bien sur !

Ils s'enlacèrent comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils se séparèrent et Camus remonta dans son temple pour faire ses bagages.

Le lendemain, le verseau ferma enfouit l'urne de son armure au fond de son temple, prit ses deux valises (suffisamment grosses et grandes pour contenir toutes ses affaires) et commença à descendre les marches. Quand il arriva au quatrième temple...un frisson le traversa quand il aperçut le propriétaire des lieux appuyé contre une colonne, les yeux fermés...il les ouvrit et regarda Camus sans rien dire. Inexplicablement, le verseau sentit son cœur se serrer quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne dit rien et passa le temple. Il arriva jusqu'au port et s'immobilisa, posant ses valises à ses pieds...il se retourna un instant avant de soupirer, il s'apprêta à reprendre ses bagages quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler:

-Camus ! Attends !

Il reconnut la voix...son cœur rata un battement. Il se retourna et vit Masque de mort qui courait vers lui. Le cancer se planta devant lui et reprit son souffle assez rapidement avant de dire:

-Tu as fait tomber ça quand tu es passé dans mon temple.

Il tendit une main et l'ouvrit...Camus ouvrit de grands yeux...sa boucle d'oreille ? Il passa deux doigts sur son oreille gauche...effectivement, elle n'était plus à sa place ! Il tendit une main et prit le petit objet...les deux chevaliers frissonnèrent quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Il remit le bijou à sa place et regarda Masque de mort un instant...avant de lui sourire. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur, il sourit. Le cancer fut légèrement secoué...jamais il n'avait vu le verseau sourire de cette façon, son visage était métamorphosé ! Il ressemblait à un ange...

-Merci, Masque de mort, cette boucle d'oreille à une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. Déclara le verseau.

-J'en doute pas vu que tu la quittes jamais. Mais...qui te l'a offert ?

-Ma grand-mère...c'est le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'ait offert, pour mes six ans. Et l'ours qui ne me quitte pas c'est une cadeau de mes parents pour la même date.

-Ah...je comprends...

-Tu comprends ?

-Euh...et bien...tu ne le répèteras pas ?

-Non.

-En fait, dans un de mes tiroirs, je garde le pendentif de ma mère...un chapelet.

Camus eut un sourire...il n'était pas le seul à garder un souvenir de ses parents apparemment.

-Bon, faut que tu t'en ailles. Déclara le cancer.

-Oui...mais avant je voudrai te remercier de t'être déplacer pour me ramener ma boucle.

-Oh, c'est pas la peine.

-Mais j'y tiens.

Camus s'avança vers Masque de mort, passa ses bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le cancer écarquilla les yeux, complètement prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il finit par sourire mentalement et fermer les yeux, ses bras se refermèrent sur la fine taille du verseau...enfin ! Il le tenait enfin dans ses bras ! Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses, elles avaient un goût légèrement salé et étaient très fraiches. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-même, leurs langues se rejoignirent. Masque de mort caressait le palais de Camus et celui-ci semblait apprécier si on en jugeait par les petits gémissements étouffés qu'il entendait. Le verseau, quand à lui...était heureux, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux sans savoir pourquoi, sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de celle du cancer le mettait dans un état euphorique. Ils continuèrent leur ballet langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'un homme crie que le bateau allait partir. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent...Camus avait les joues cramoisies...C'était bien la première fois qu'il rougissait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour aller s'entrainer en Sibérie...Masque de mort lui, souriait tendrement, jamais encore il n'avait sourit comme ça...c'était comme s'il voulait que le verseau seul le voit comme ça. Autour d'eux certaines personnes avaient les larmes aux yeux tant la scène étaient émouvantes...ils devaient les prendre pour un couple se disant au revoir pour une durée indéterminée...

-Il faut que tu y ailles. Déclara Masque de mort.

-...Tu as raison.

-Aller, file avant que je ne change d'avis et décide de te séquestrer dans mon temple !

Masque de mort piqua encore une fois les lèvres de Camus d'un baiser. Le verseau eut un sourire moqueur devant la réplique de l'italien, puis il prit ses valises dans ses mains et partit vers le bateau...avant de monter, il se retourna encore une fois et vit le cancer sourire en agitant la main...mais malgré son sourire...ses yeux semblaient si tristes...Le verseau se retourna et monta en quatrième vitesse dans l'embarcation qui leva l'ancre...s'il était resté à le regarder encore un instant...il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Retour à la Sibérie...Isaak...un petit garçon aux cheveux verts. Il l'avait entrainé comme son maitre l'avait entrainé lui, même si bien sur il ne frappait pas l'enfant s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ne n'était pas son style de faire du mal à un enfant. Un an plus tard, arriva Hyoga, un petit garçon russe aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus. Il avait perdu sa mère dans la région et disait que s'il voulait devenir chevalier c'était pour aller la chercher car elle se trouvait sous l'eau...ah la la...même s'il doutait qu'il réussisse à la remonter, Camus ne disait rien et encourageait l'enfant...car si c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé alors soit. Il les entraina tous les deux...mais...un incident arriva...trois ans après l'arrivée de Hyoga...celui-ci avait réussi à ouvrir la banquise et avait plongé pour ramener sa mère...il s'était fait emporté par un tourbillon...Isaak avait plongé pour le sauver...Hyoga avait survécu...mais Isaak avait péri à sa place. Pendant combien de temps Camus avait-il pleuré silencieusement la disparition de son premier élève ? Il n'en savait rien...il avait continué à entrainer Hyoga. Quand il fut digne de porter l'armure du cygne...Camus le laissa seul en Sibérie et retourna au Sanctuaire...sachant bien que Milo allait lui tirer les oreilles car il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle...en ces jours, il avait vingt ans...donc, pendant cinq ans...il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie...ne répondant jamais au courrier que lui envoyait son ami d'enfance et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer...il était heureux que Masque de mort n'est pas cherché à le joindre car s'il l'avait fait...il n'aurait pas pu résisté à la tentation de rentrer plus tôt...pour ne plus jamais repartir...afin de rester aux côtés du chevalier du cancer...auprès de celui qu'il aimait...que son cœur avait choisi...car oui, il l'aimait. Il l'avait compris ce jour la sur le port. Il était fou amoureux de Masque de mort...même s'il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque...

_**A suivre**_


	5. La mort

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

La mort...

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 5. La mort...

Camus arriva au Sanctuaire il devait être midi. Il monta directement vers son temple...rien n'avait changé apparemment...toujours la même chaleur...ah si, il semblerait que Mü soit parti, certainement à Jamir, le lieu ou il s'était entrainé. Il marcha...il croisa Aldébaran dans le temple du taureau. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de bienvenu, il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Le taureau ne dit rien, se disant que Camus devait être fatigué par le voyage et qu'il préférait aller se reposer...oui il était fatigué...mais c'était surtout son cœur meurtrit qui l'était. Le temple des gémeaux...vide...comme toujours...il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait Saga...presque car il ne pouvait pas oublier la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à parler à son arrivée. Puis...le temple du cancer...son cœur se serra...il allait le voir...après cinq années à vivre chacun de leur côté...il inspira profondément et entra...les murs tapissés de visages humains...ils semblaient tellement souffrir. Et au milieu des colonnes, il le vit...debout devant lui, Masque de mort ne disait rien, il se contentait de fixer le visage impassible de Camus. Il finit par dire avec un sourire macabre:

-Alors tu es enfin revenu...

-Oui...j'ai terminé d'entrainer mon disciple il y a un mois...et j'ai reçu une lettre du Pope...disant qu'il fallait que je revienne.

-Ouais ! On est en crise.

-Oui...cette femme qui dit être Athéna et qui réunit des chevaliers afin d'envahir le Sanctuaire.

-Et c'est sans compter que Mü semble être de leur côté !

-Mü ?

Masque de mort hocha la tête. Ainsi...Mü les avait trahi...lui qui était l'élève même du Grand Pope ! Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent...le cancer voulu dire quelque chose mais détourna la tête en disant à Camus de quitter son temple sur le champ. Le verseau ne fit aucun commentaires et continua sa monter. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision...Masque de mort cogna dans une colonne, fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes...pourquoi...pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lui dire ? Sans doute à cause de sa fierté mal placée ! Camus continua sa montée...au temple du lion il croisa le regard furieux d'Aiolia qui lui hurla que Milo lui en voulait à mort de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt. Le verseau ne dit rien et continua à avancer, au temple de la vierge, Shaka était sur son lotus comme d'habitude...le temple de la balance...vide et enfin...le temple du scorpion...il entra et tomba nez à nez avec son ami d'enfance qui le regardait. Ses yeux étaient orange...signe qu'il était très en colère, il portait son armure, son ongle écarlate était sorti et ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Camus posa ses valises à terre et regarda son ami sans rien dire...ce qu'il attendait arriva...un puissant coup de poing au visage qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure. Il tomba à terre, il leva les yeux vers Milo, ne faisant rien pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton. Le scorpion le regardait les sourcils froncés et hurla:

-COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR COMME CA LES MAINS DANS LES POCHES ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU PENDANT CES CINQ ANNEES ? JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI EN VOYANT QUE TU NE REPONDAIS JAMAIS A MES LETTRES ! C'ETAIT TROP DEMANDE DE DONNER DES NOUVELLES DE TEMPS A AUTRES ? HISTOIRE DE RASSURER TON MEILLEUR AMI ? POURQUOI TU N'AS JAMAIS REPONDU DIS LE MOI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI INSENSIBLE AUX AUTRES ? TON COMPORTEMENT EST EGOISTE ! ALORS CAMUS !REPONDS ! POURQUOI TU N'AS JAMAIS REPONDU ?

Camus baissa la tête...oui, il avait été égoïste d'agir de cette façon mais...s'il avait répondu...il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre contact avec Masque de mort et ça...il n'avait pas pu sinon...il serait rentré et il ne serait plus reparti. Que devait-il faire...? Il allait craquer...il le sentait...devant Milo, il pouvait se permettre se genre de faiblesse alors...il craqua...il éclata en sanglot.

-Pardon...je...je suis désolé...tellement...désolé...

Milo le regardait sans comprendre...il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça...jamais il n'avait vu Camus pleurer auparavant...il oublia sa colère presque tout de suite et s'agenouilla devant son ami qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le verseau enserra son cou de ses bras et cacha son visage au creux de son épaule. Le scorpion caressa sa longue chevelure verte d'eau d'une main. Il lui demanda de se calmer et de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas...ce qui le perturbait au point qu'il se mette à pleurer devant quelqu'un. Alors...Camus parla, il avoua tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...son amour pour Masque de mort, le baiser sur le port, son départ, la mort de son premier disciple, la tristesse de savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais répondu aux lettres de son ami...tout y passa. Milo l'écoutait sans rien dire, il comprenait maintenant...alors ainsi, c'était le cancer qui avait volé le cœur de son ami. Le scorpion soupira et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son ami:

-Tu as beau être un génie dans la culture générale et avec les autres, quand il s'agit de toi tu es un vrai crétin. Tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt, on aurait trouvé une solution.

Camus ne répondit pas, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais...il avait si peur des ses sentiments...puis épuisé par le voyage et par ses larmes...il s'endormit dans les bras du scorpion qui alla le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'aux appartements du huitième temple afin de l'allonger dans son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Le temps passa...un mois après le retour de Camus au Sanctuaire, Mü rentra...et la bataille du Sanctuaire commença, le verseau souffrait de savoir qu'il allait devoir se battre contre son disciple mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le bélier avait laissé passer les bronzes après avoir réparé leurs armures. Aldébaran avait mesuré leur force et les avait laissé passer. Au temple des gémeaux, un combat eut lieu...Saga était-il revenu ? Non. C'était impossible. Quand Camus sentit le cosmos de Hyoga dans la maison de la balance, il s'y précipita...il devait voir s'il était prêt à affronter les ors...mais non, le jeune cygne avait échoué...l'image de sa mère, que le verseau avait été obligé de faire disparaître, paralysant son esprit. Le français préféra le tuer lui-même...lui faisant subir l'Aurora Exécution...puis il l'enferma dans un cercueil de glace. Camus ne put retenir ses larmes...il remonta pleurant toujours silencieusement. Il arriva au temple du scorpion. Milo l'arrêta:

-Camus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda...il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais...mais tu pleures ? Camus que s'est-il passé ?

-...J'ai tué Hyoga...de mes propres mains...jamais il ne se serait éveillé au septième sens à cause de sa mère...j'ai donc préféré en finir moi-même plus que de le laisser continuer la bataille inutilement.

Milo ne fit aucun commentaire...il comprenait parfaitement son ami. Il lui dit simplement:

-Tu devrais rester ici, le temps de te calmer. D'accord ?

-...D'accord.

Il restèrent donc à regarder les combats de la ou ils étaient. Lorsque le dragon entama son combat contre Masque de mort, Camus ne put retenir un tremblement...il avait peur...peur pour celui qu'il aimait. Il priait pour que tout se passe bien. Mais...Athéna ne sembla pas entendre ses prières...le cancer venait de toucher à la fiancé de Shiryu...pourquoi ? Il venait de déclencher sa colère...il allait perdre...Camus ferma les yeux...c'était fini...Masque de mort n'était plus...il était tombé dans le puits des âmes...il se sentait abattu...le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Son univers tomba en morceau...non...il ne devait pas pleurer...pas maintenant...

-Camus...Commença Milo d'une voix douce. Pleures si tu en as envie. Cela te soulagera et tu pourras combattre sans être perturbé...

Le verseau se tourna vers son ami...et fondit en larme dans ses bras. Milo ne dit rien et referma ses bras autour du corps de son meilleur ami. Il l'écoutait pleurer doucement, le réconfortant de mieux qu'il pouvait. Camus se laissa aller dans ses bras:

-Masque...Masque de mort...

Il répéta son nom de temps en temps. Il pleura longtemps...les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler au moment ou le chevalier phénix arriva pour combattre Shaka. Milo le lâcha. Camus déclara qu'il devait retourner à son temple, le scorpion ne le retint pas.

Hyoga avait été libéré du cercueil de glace et défiait maintenant son maitre, utilisant tout ce qu'il savait pour le vaincre. Camus ne retenait pas ses coups. Ils finirent par lancer tous les deux une Aurora Exécution absolument parfaite. Le verseau fixait son disciple, les membres gelés, il lui parla:

-Bravo Hyoga...tu es plus mort qui vivant et pourtant tu as réussi à maitriser l'Aurora Exécution et à me porter un coup fatal...je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre...je ne suis plus ton maitre. Tu m'as dépassé, ton cosmos surpasse en puissance le mien, tu n'es plus un chevalier de bronze...tu as atteint, l'ultime cosmos, le septième sens. Et la seule explication possible d'un tel miracle c'est que tu croyais à la justice de ta cause. Tu t'es sacrifié car tu savais que tu défendais la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna et moi sans le savoir j'ai défendu les forces du mal. J'aimerai pouvoir te sauver la vie...mais il est trop tard...pardonne-moi...Hyoga...

Voilà les mots que prononça le verseau avant de pousser son dernier soupir et de s'effondrer sur le sol de son temple...mais...il ne regrettait pas sa défaite...avant de s'éteindre il eut cette pensée: _«Masque de mort...je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu la vie dans cette bataille...car elle m'aura permis de te rejoindre alors...s'il te plait...attends-moi...je t'aime»_. A ce moment...l'étoile du verseau s'éteignit...en même temps que la vie de Camus...qui mourut le sourire aux lèvres.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Enfin réunis

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Enfin réunis

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_ Coco972: Oui moi aussi j'ai pleuré à la mort de Camus...c'est trop triste T_T. (Camus: ...-_-''); Enfin, je suis contente que la suite t'ai plu et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire ^^.

Chapitre 6. Enfin réunis

Les évènements qui suivirent allèrent très vite...Camus avait été jeté dans le cocyte...il avait rouvert les yeux l'espace d'un instant...ils étaient tous la...Shura...Aphrodite...Saga...Masque de mort...ils étaient tous la...puis le verseau perdit conscience à nouveau...il avait froid, tellement froid...un comble pour lui mais ce froid n'était pas normal...C'était celui des Enfers. Puis, ils étaient revenus à la vie pour douze heures...tous vêtus de surplis. Camus et Masque de mort n'avaient fait que se regarder sans avoir le temps de se parler. Shion, leur Grand Pope, le vrai leur avait donné des indications pour aider Athéna à vaincre Hadès...mais ils avaient tous du faire des choses horribles y parvenir. Camus avait une deuxième fois vu celui qu'il aimait mourir...des mains de Mü, le verseau lui en avait voulu, il aurait voulu le tuer pour lui faire payer mais il n'avait pas le temps...alors il avait continué sa route avec Saga et Shura. Il avait tué Shaka...déclenché l'Athéna Exclamation...Athéna était morte à cause de lui et de ses deux compagnons...il s'en voulait à mort. S'il l'avait pu il aurait laissé Milo l'étrangler comme il avait voulu le faire...mais non, il fallait qu'il reparte. Ils étaient retournés au château d'Hadès...et ils moururent une fois de plus...Camus dans les bras de Hyoga...Shura dans ceux de Shiryu et Saga dans ceux de Seiya. Puis enfin...le mur des Lamentations, leurs âmes étaient revenues pour le détruire. L'espace d'un instant, Camus et Masque de mort s'étaient retrouvés...leurs regards s'étaient croisés un instant, même infime. Puis...la mort à nouveau...et cette fois, il leurs avait semblé que c'était définitif...mais non...

Poussant un gémissement, Camus ouvrit faiblement les yeux...il regarda autour de lui...son temple ? Mais...mais que faisait-il la ? Il se redressa comme il put...il se sentait vaseux mais il était bien vivant. Il sentait autour de lui le cosmos de ses pairs...ils étaient tous la. Même Kanon...il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits...on leurs accordait une seconde vie ? Une deuxième chance...il eut un sourire...ainsi Athéna leur avait pardonné...après toutes les fautes qu'il avait commis, lui et les autres...Il soupira et se recoucha...il se sentait faible...si faible...il finit par se rendormir.

Il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose toucher ses cheveux...c'était doux...agréable...il ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage flou...quelqu'un était en train de lui caresser les cheveux ? Mais qui ? Il se frotta les yeux avec une main et regarda de nouveau...il se figea...son cœur rata un battement...il se sentit rougir...La...assis sur le bord du lit...Masque de mort lui souriait en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure verte d'eau.

-...Masque de mort ?

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-...Plutôt bien...

-Je montais voir Aphro, et comme je passais par ton temple j'en ai profité pour venir te voir.

Camus hocha la tête. Masque de mort lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer.

-...D'accord, mais repasses à l'occasion.

-Je retiens l'invitation. A plus tard.

Le cancer sortit, laissant le verseau seul avec ses pensées. Camus eut un petit sourire...oui...on leur accordait une seconde vie...et il comptait bien en profiter !

Deux mois étaient passés depuis leur retour. Tous s'étaient retrouvés, Milo avait failli tué à nouveau Camus en l'étouffant dans un câlin bien vite imité par Hyoga. Kanon et son frère ne s'étaient pas lâchés pendant un mois entier mais mystérieusement...le cadet des jumeaux quittait de plus en plus le Sanctuaire depuis peu. Ikki et Shun s'étaient jetés sur Shaka. Aiolia sur Aioros...etc. Et...ce jour la, Camus avait décidé de faire le grand saut.

Il se regarda dans la glace de son miroir. Bon...c'était pas trop mal, il avait mis un pantalon noir taille basse qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection, un tee-shirt du même bleu que ses yeux qui laissait voir son nombril et ses épaules, le bout des manches était un peu déchiré. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon et laissait pendre ses deux longues mèches sur ses épaules. Sa boucle d'oreille bien en place. Bon, c'était parfait alors, direction le temple du cancer ! Il sortit de son temple, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Quand il passa dans le temple du capricorne il fut accueilli par le sourire de Shura...qui laissa sa mâchoire s'écraser au sol à la vue de sa tenue. Camus ria intérieurement devant sa mine déconfite. Dans le neuvième temple il vit Ayoros en train de nettoyer sa flèche d'or, ils se regardèrent et se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Puis le temple du scorpion...ce fut une tornade de cheveux bleus qui fonça sur lui.

-Camus !

-Milo...

-Ou tu vas habillé comme ça ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oh oh ! Monsieur aurait-il l'intention de faire sa déclaration ?

-Exactement.

-Alors je te souhaite bonne chance ! Et en tout cas je dois te dire que tu es vraiment...wahou ! Cette tenue te va comme un gant !

-Merci.

-Dis...avant que tu partes je peux te dire un truc ?

-Mmh ?

Milo se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura:

-Je suis amoureux...

Camus cligna des yeux.

-De qui ?

-...Shaka.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais !

-Wah Milo ! Je suis content pour toi !

-Merci ! Aller file voir ton amoureux !

Camus lui sourit et continua sa route vers le quatrième temple. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Il connaissait la réputation de Masque de mort, mais, il avait bien vu les regards qu'il lui lançait et le fait qu'il soit venu le voir le jour de la résurrection...si quelque chose se passait entre eux il était impossible que cela ne soit juste qu'un coup d'un soir...même si ce point lui faisait un peu peur quand même...en tout cas, il espérait de tout son être qu'il pourrait construire quelque chose de durable avec le cancer. Il arriva enfin à destination, il resta un instant à regarder les murs...plus un seul visage. Toutes les âmes qui erraient en ces lieux avaient été libérées. Il signala sa présence avec son cosmos et attendit. Le propriétaire des lieux ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre. Masque de mort regarda Camus...et du se tenir le nez pour ne pas qu'il se mette à saigner. Par tous les dieux, ce qu'il était sexy dans cette tenue ! Ce pull qui laissait voir son ventre, ses hanches et ses épaules, ce pantalon qui soulignait si bien ses forme, un peu trop même...on pouvait très très facilement deviner ce qu'il en avait en dessous. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre constance et s'adressa au verseau d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins troublée:

-Camus, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais un peu de temps à tuer alors je suis venu te voir...vu que toi tu ne venais pas.

-Ben...je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je revienne...

-Idiot, je t'ai invité si je me souviens bien.

-Ouais bref...tu veux entrer ?

Camus hocha la tête et entra dans le temple de son ami. Il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que le cancer s'asseyait en face de lui en lui tendant un café qu'il prit. Masque de mort lui, s'était pris une canette de bière. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment...bon d'accord un long moment, le temps pour eux de finir leur boisson. Camus décida de lancer la conversation:

-Alors, ce retour ?

-Ma fois, ça se passe pas trop mal. Je traine toujours autant avec Shura et Aphro. Et toi ?

-Pour moi aussi ça se passe bien. J'ai juste eu du mal à décrocher mon disciple de mon cou...j'ai cru qu'il avait pour projet de m'étrangler tant il y est allé fort. Ah et en parlant de lui, il a déménagé sous l'eau.

-Sous l'eau ?

-Au Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

-Sérieux ?

-Pour rester avec Isaak.

-Ah.

Camus regarda le chevalier en face de lui...il semblait vouloir éviter son regard. Il soupira intérieurement...bon puisque le cancer semblait coincé de ce côté la, il allait devoir y remédier...y aller franco...utiliser la «méthode drague» comme dirait Milo. Il ramena une jambe contre son torse, posa une main sur sa cheville pendant que son autre main jouait langoureusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Masque de mort releva la tête à ce moment...et du faire un violent effort pour ne pas se jeter sur le verseau. A quoi jouait-il à le provoquer comme ça ? Et en plus il avait les jambes légèrement écartées...laissant un accès visible à son entre-jambe. Le voyant réagir, Camus sourit et se leva pour aller s'assoir aux côtés du cancer. La, il cala son dos contre le bras du quatrième gardien, renversa sa tête contre ses épaules et distraitement (?) posa une main sur son genoux. L'italien déglutit difficilement...mais...mais qu'est ce qui arrivait au français ? Il n'avait pourtant pas mis d'alcool dans son café ! Il tourna la tête...le fait qu'il porte un chignon lui permettait de voir sa nuque...si blanche...si belle...il avait envie de mordre dedans...de l'embrasser...mais non ! Il se fit violence pour ne rien faire...mais c'était dur...et ça le devint encore plus quand il croisa le regard langoureux et voilé de désir de son ami. Son regard dériva sur sa bouche...oh la la...ces lèvres rosées étaient un véritable appel au baiser. Il ne se souvenait pas du goût qu'elles avaient...leur premier et dernier baiser datant d'il y a cinq ans...Camus eut un petit sourire et caressa son genoux du bout des doigts avant de remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse. Le cancer sentant un violent désir couler dans ses veines, il articula difficilement:

-Ca...Camus...je...je rêve ou...tu me dragues depuis tout à l'heure...?

Camus ferma les yeux en souriant, il fit remonter encore un peu plus sa main sur sa cuisse, effleurant son entre-jambe provoquant un violent frisson chez le cancer, avant de répondre:

-Mmmh...et si c'était le cas ? Quelle réaction aurais-tu ? Cela te dérangerait-il ?

Comprenant le véritable sens de la question (encore sinon je me serai fait du soucis) Masque de mort eut un sourire de fauve, attrapa Camus par la taille pour le retourner et l'allonger sur le canapé. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du verseau. Il lui demanda avec un sourire carnassier:

-Du tout ! En fait, je voudrai bien que tu me montres jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller, mon mignon petit prince des glaces !

Camus eut un sourire d'ange, le même qu'il y a cinq ans sur le port, puis il tendit les bras pour attraper son compagnon par la nuque, le tirer à lui et l'embrasser. Masque de mort prit le temps de redécouvrir le goût salé et frais de ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-même, leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, se caressèrent sans fin. Le verseau passa complètement ses bras autour du cou du cancer qui caressait ses flans. Leurs bouches paraissaient soudées l'une à l'autre, incapable de se séparer. L'italien était dans un état euphorique, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde dans ses bras. Il avait du mal à contrôler toute la passion qu'il contenait en lui envers ce jeune homme d'ordinaire si froid depuis si longtemps, mais il résistait à ses pulsions, ne voulant pas effrayer le verseau. N'ayant plus de souffle, ils durent consentir à se séparer, le cancer posa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon avant d'aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à Camus. Ses lèvres partirent dans son cou, qu'il embrassa avec passion. Il se redressa, attrapa Camus par la taille pour le soulever dans ses bras.

-Son Altesse des glaces me permet-il de le porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Le verseau leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom. Il finit par répondre:

-De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu le feras quand même...

-Bon point !

Masque de mort reprit donc les lèvres de son futur amant et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou, Camus rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Les lèvres dérivèrent sur l'épaule qu'il mordit sèchement, y laissant une belle trace de dent, le verseau était à lui et à personne d'autre et cette marque le prouvait. Le français en profita pour détacher son chignon, laissant ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos avant de s'échouer sur les draps ou il était allongé. Le cancer les admira, il avait toujours aimé la chevelure de Camus, il passa une main entre les mèches étendues sur le matelas, ils étaient si doux et soyeux. Il l'embrassa encore tout en remontant le haut de son amant. Il le lui enleva, dévoilant un torse finement musclé et d'un blanc laiteux qui n'avait rien à envier à la couleur de la neige. Il caressa son corps avec ses mains tremblantes d'émotion, avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Il suça la peau du cou, y laissant une marque violine avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Il mordilla la clavicule pendant que son amant caressait ses cheveux d'une main et laissait l'autre se promener dans son dos. Il alla à la rencontre d'une perle de chair il attrapa entre ses lèvres, il la mordilla, la lécha, la suça pendant que l'autre se faisait pincer par deux doigts. Camus poussa un petit gémissement, il était heureux, heureux d'enfin sentir les mains et la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait sur son corps.

Masque de mort descendit une main vers son pantalon, massant le désir du verseau à travers le tissu. Camus sursauta et poussa un soupir. Le bouton sauta et la braguette s'ouvrit, le cancer passa sa main sous le boxer de son amant et attrapa sa virilité, il eut le plaisir d'entendre le jeune homme crier sous cette caresse. Il continua son manège un moment avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de son corps tout en baissant le pantalon et le boxer. Il embrassa sa cuisse puis l'arrière de son genoux, découvrant au passage qu'il était chatouilleux à cet endroit point à retenir pour plus tard, il remonta et effleura le sexe dressé de son amant de sa langue. Camus cria. Masque de mort fit courir sa langue le long du membre du verseau. Puis il le prit complètement dans sa bouche, le verseau posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle extase et pourtant c'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de chose, peut être parce que c'était avec le cancer...comme quoi l'amour emplifit vraiment tout. Masque de mort sentait que son amant était à l'agonie et il s'appliquait à le rendre fou de désir. Quand soudain, Camus le redressa et se plaça sur lui d'un coup de rein.

-Camus...?

-Il...y a une chose que je voudrai faire...

Sans rien ajouter, il l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il envoya valser dans la pièce. Tout en déposant des baisers enflammés ci et la sur sa peau, il tenta de lui ôter son pantalon mais...ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal. Masque de mort décida de le retirer lui-même, il fit de même avec son caleçon. Camus se sentit rougir, Milo ne s'était jamais déshabillé entièrement quand ils faisaient l'amour, il gardait toujours son pantalon, aussi il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un autre homme nu devant lui. Le cancer l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour le rassurer, le verseau soupira, entoura son cou de ses bras, se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et entreprit de faire ce qu'il avait en tête, à savoir mettre leurs sexes en contact direct. Ce qui eut pour effet de les électriser et de leur arracher un long gémissement lascif. L'italien agrippa la taille du français qui se mit à onduler sur lui, il improvisait totalement, jamais il n'avait fait ça avant mais apparemment son amant adorait ça.

-Mmmh...continues...c'est trop bon...

Camus sourit et accéléra un peu, poussant lui aussi des grognements de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Quand il sentit que le cancer était au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta, s'attira un grognement de frustration de son amant. Grognement qui fut immédiatement remplacé par un cri de plaisir quand il sentit la bouche du verseau se refermer sur son membre. S'il s'était attendu à une telle audace de la part du onzième gardien...c'était...tellement bon, il posa ses mains sur sa tête caressant la longue chevelure verte d'eau. Le verseau s'appliquait à satisfaire le quatrième gardien du mieux qu'il pouvait, passant et repassant inlassablement sa langue sur chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Masque de mort, encouragé par les gémissements de celui-ci. Puis, tout en massant ses bourses, il accéléra le mouvement. Les mains du cancer se crispèrent dans sa chevelure tendit qu'il éjaculait dans sa bouche. Le verseau avala toute la semence jusqu'à le dernière goutte. Il se redressa et se lécha le coin de la lèvre tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Masque de mort lui sourit et attrapa sa nuque pour un baiser fougueux, tout en faisant cela, il caressa les fesses fermes de son verseau, car oui, Camus était au cancer, comme le cancer était à Camus. Il se lécha les doigts avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant et de faire entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Le français sursauta en sentant cette présence en lui, il enserra le cou de son amant tout en continuant de l'embrasser, un deuxième doigt entra, Camus quitta les lèvres du cancer et cria, il n'avait pas mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Il sentit un mouvement de ciseau en lui, permettant à ses muscles de se détendre plus rapidement, puis un troisième doigt entra, il ne le sentit même pas. Masque de mort coucha Camus sur le lit tout en retirant ses doigts, il souleva ses jambes et commença à le pénétrer, sans quitter son visage des yeux, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe de douleur. Mais non, le verseau ne sentit aucune douleur, au contraire, plus il s'enfonçait plus sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri muet de plaisir, ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge carmin. C'était étrange, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne ressentait pas de douleur, il avait toujours eu un peu mal avec Milo mais la...rien, pas le moindre petit pincement, pas la moindre brulure. Le cancer se coucha sur son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras, ils poussèrent un soupir identique quand ils ne firent plus qu'un.

-Ma...Masque de mort...Soupira Camus.

-Angelo...Murmura le cancer.

-Hein...?

-Angelo, c'est mon vrai prénom...appelles moi comme ça s'il te plait...

-Angelo...vas-y...je suis prêt...

Alors le cancer se mit à bouger, d'abord doucement pour ne pas le blesser. Camus accompagnait son compagnon dans ses mouvements, criant de plus en plus fort, il hurla son prénom quand il toucha la prostate, excité par ce cri, Angelo recommença plusieurs fois. Le verseau le supplia d'aller plus vite, sinon...sinon il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il croisa les jambes autour de sa taille, le propulsant encore plus loin en lui leur arrachant un hurlement de plaisir simultané. Le cancer fut donc bien obligé d'aller plus vite. Toute sa retenue s'était envolée, il se laissait complètement aller. Il enserra la taille de son amant dans ses bras.

Parfaite union de leurs corps et de leurs cosmos respectifs, deux âmes qui s'étaient cherchés pendant des années pour finalement se trouver et ne plus se lâcher. Aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à cette étreinte passionnelle. Deux cœurs battants à l'unisson. Rien ne comptait plus pour eux à part l'autre. Angelo augmenta encore l'intensité de ses coups de rein et sa main vint prendre son sexe tendu pour le caresser au rythme de ses mouvements. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux le visage de Camus, il pouvait y lire tout ce qu'il ressentait...le désir...le plaisir...un somptueux mélange de sensualité et d'extase. Un dernier coup de rein, ils hurlèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre. Le verseau se déversa dans la main du cancer, le cancer se déversa dans le verseau. L'italien se laissa tomber sur son amant qui le prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent un moment à reprendre leur souffla avant que le cancer ne se retire et se laisse tomber au côté du français qui vint se blottir contre lui. Tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse musclé il murmura:

-Angelo...cela te va bien. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un assassin...Répondit Angelo en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Pas toi...surtout pas toi...

-Mais tu n'es pas un assassin pour moi. Tu es un chevalier au même titre que les autres, et même le meilleur. Mais avant tout, tu es...

-Je suis quoi ?

-Tu es...la personne que j'aime le plus en ce monde.

Le quatrième gardien regarda son amant avec de grands yeux.

-Depuis quand...Commença-t-il.

-Je l'ai compris ce jour la sur le port, il y a cinq ans quand je suis parti entrainer Hyoga et Isaak.

-Mais...

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens à mon égard...mais...je tenais à te le dire.

Le verseau sentit quelque chose couler dans son cou, il leva un peu la tête et vit de petites larmes couler le long des joues de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne murmure:

-Je t'aime aussi Camus.

-Hein ?

-Déja quand tu es arrivé au Sanctuaire je te trouvais très mignon. Quand tu es revenu de ton entrainement je n'ai plus désiré que toi. Et quand tu es parti pour entrainer tes disciples et qu'on s'est embrassé sur le port...j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Camus avait les joues un peu rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

-Camus...est-ce que tu veux bien rester à mes côtés pour toujours ? Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi...

-Je resterai avec toi toute la vie et même au delà. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il fallait qu'il aille petit déjeuner avec les autres chevaliers.

-Faut qu'on monte ce matin...Grogna le cancer faisant rire le verseau. Mais après je te kidnappe pour toute la journée !

-Au secours !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et allèrent prendre une douche...plus longue que prévu car ils passèrent un bon moment à se câliner. Après, ils montèrent main dans la main jusqu'au palais du Pope. Une fois dans la grande salle, tous les regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. Milo se leva en hurlant un «ENFIN !», puis il se jeta sur son ami d'enfance en le félicitant. Ils se mirent à table et Camus remarqua que Kanon n'était pas la. Saga lui dit qu'il était parti tôt le matin car il voulait profiter du petit déjeuner pour annoncer quelque chose. Juste à cet instant, le cadet des gémeaux arriva. Il s'avança et déclara:

-Bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-La raison pour laquelle tu es si souvent absent ? Demanda Athéna.

-Oui...en fait, je sors avec quelqu'un depuis un mois maintenant. Et je voudrai vous le présenter.

Saga faillit s'étouffer. Kanon alla vers la porte et tendit la main, une autre la prit mais une voix qui sembla familière aux autres chevaliers retentit:

-Kanon, tu es sur ?

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester cacher éternellement.

-...C'est vrai.

L'instant d'après Kanon revint...accroché au bras d'un jeune homme blond...son visage ne leur était pas inconnu...un instant...Rhadamanthe du whyvern ? Athéna s'étouffa avec sa tartine, Shion faillit faire un infarctus, Saga était rouge de colère et les autres les regardaient en mode bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Le premier gémeau voulut se lever mais il fut retenu par Aphrodite qui lui souriait l'air de dire «Laisse-le, tu as bien vu son sourire ? Tu as vu comme il est heureux ?». En effet, les deux nouveaux arrivants ne cessait de s'envoyer des sourires et des regards amoureux. L'ainé finit par se rassoir et passa ses nerfs sur un morceau de pain qui passait par la en grommelant. Quand à Camus et Angelo, ils se regardaient, les doigts entrelacés, ils étaient heureux...heureux de s'être enfin trouvés...d'être enfin réunis.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Epilogue

_Entre vie et mort_

Titre:

Entre vie et mort

Chapitre:

Épilogue

Couple:

Camus x Masque de mort en couple principal

Note de l'auteur:

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic «Mon ange...», et pour tous les autres aussi comme ça y a pas de jaloux ^^.

**Shion:** Le jour ou quelqu'un sera triste de ne pas avoir lu une de tes fics les poules auront des dents.

**Karha:** T'es méchant T_T, je suis si mauvaise auteur que ça ?

**Shion:** Oui.

**Karha:** T_T.

Bref, voici la rencontre et l'histoire de Camus et de Masque de mort !

Résumé:

Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose, d'un côté la vie, de l'autre la mort. Quand sentiments et désir se mélangent...on ne sait plus ou on en est...

Yaoi / Lemon Camus x Masque de mort

_**Commentaires:**_ Lehna: merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira.

Épilogue

Camus et Angelo venaient de ressortir de la grande salle, encore un peu sous le choc de l'annonce de la mise en couple de Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Ils avaient décidé d'aller ce promener un peu en ville, mais avant le cancer avait demandé à son amant de lui suivre jusqu'à son temple: «J'ai quelque chose à te donner» avait-il dit. Alors ils se rendirent jusqu'au temple du cancer. L'italien avait un bras passé autour de la taille du français. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le quatrième gardien fit s'assoir son amant sur le canapé et alla dans la chambre, il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains dans les poches. Il s'assit aux côté de Camus, sortit ses mains de ses poches et en tendit une. Il l'ouvrit un peu, laissant tomber un collier de sa main, il le tenait par le haut de façon à le montrer clairement au verseau. C'était...un chapelet ? Un chapelet composé de perles noires et rouges, en bas, il y avait une ligne de perles au bout de laquelle se trouvait une croix en métal de couleur noir, dessus était dessinée une autre croix de couleur rouge, au centre se trouvait un rubis.

-Prends le, c'est pour toi. Murmura Angelo.

-Mais, ce chapelet, ce n'est pas...

-Oui, c'est celui de ma mère.

Camus n'en revenait pas, le cancer lui offrait le collier de sa mère, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait d'elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

-Angelo je...je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent. C'est la seule chose qu'il te reste de ta mère.

-C'est vrai. Mais je veux quand même te l'offrir. Comme la preuve que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde.

Sans rien ajouter, il passa le chapelet autour du cou de son amant. Le métal était frais sur sa peau, c'était agréable. Le verseau prit la croix dans sa main et la regarda avant de murmurer:

-Merci...il est magnifique.

Il leva les yeux vers Angelo qui lui souriait. Il eut une idée. Il se pencha un peu et regarda son oreille...il vit qu'elle était percée.

-Tu t'es fait percé les oreilles ?

-Il y a longtemps mais j'ai jamais trouvé une boucle qui me plaisait alors...

Camus sourit. Si c'était ça, il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il pensait. Il porta ses mains à son oreille gauche et retira sa boucle d'oreille en or. Et, sous l'œil étonné du cancer, il la lui mit, à l'oreille gauche.

-Camus ?

-Prends la, je te l'offre.

-Mais...mais c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste de ta grand-mère !

Camus sourit en entendant son amant réutiliser ses propres mots. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura:

-Prends la, comme preuve de mon amour pour toi.

-Camus...merci, j'en prendrai grand soin.

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser plein d'amour et de passion.

…_..._

Camus referma son journal intime en souriant. Il était tombé dessus en fouillant dans un tiroir du temple du verseau. Oui, il y avait été consigné pour la journée car il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avant le couché du soleil...il n'avait pas le droit de voir Angelo de la journée, une vraie torture mais c'était pour la bonne cause...car c'était aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient unir leurs deux vies. Il soupira en caressant du bout des doigts le chapelet offert par son amant deux ans plus tôt. Ses trois témoins n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher, ils avaient choisi ses meilleurs amis: Milo, Saga et Shura (et oui, une bonne petite Athéna Exclamation ça créer des liens). Angelo avait choisi Aphrodite, Mü et Shaka. Le verseau rangea son journal dans le tiroir ou il l'avait trouvé et se leva de son siège pour aller vérifier une dernière fois sa tenue devant son miroir. Oui, c'était parfait...en même temps vu le temps qu'avait passé Shun et Hyoga (Camus a bien sur demandé son disciple d'être son témoin mais celui-ci avait préféré jouer les habilleuses) à jouer à la poupée avec lui, il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit parfait sinon le chevalier d'or aurait piqué une crise pas possible. Il portait une longue toge d'un blanc immaculé, le haut couvrait son torse et découvrant son dos et les bords se rejoignaient vers le cou, accrochés à un col en métal doré, autour de sa taille un ruban doré servait de ceinture, il tombait sur sa toge jusqu'à ses chevilles. A ses poignets, deux bracelets en or, bien sur sa bague de fiançailles bien à sa place, autour de sa tête se trouvait un diadème de perles blanches. Hyoga s'était donc chargé de sa tenue et Shun de sa coiffure. Il avait opté pour une queux de cheval après l'avoir passé au fer à frisé pour onduler un peu ses cheveux (le pauvre...il a du passer un sale quart d'heure aux mains de ces deux adolescents en furie), il avait ensuite utilisé un long ruban de couleur blanche pour les attacher, les bords, une fois noué, tombait jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux. Il avait aussi placé deux roses blanches en le ruban et l'arrière de son crane (on a enlevé les épines je précise), idée d'Aphrodite d'après Shun mais le verseau avait l'intime conviction qu'Andromède était aussi mouillé la dedans. En parlant du poisson, il avait passé des heures à lui préparer un bouquet de fleur digne de ce nom pour se retrouver avec une composition de roses rouges et blanches toutes aussi belles et brillantes les unes que les autres. Il fit un tour sur lui même...oui il s'aimait bien comme ça, sans pour autant se trouver très beau (retenez moi de le frapper...). On frappa à la porte.

-Oui, entrez. Répondit Camus.

Saga, Milo et Shura firent leur apparition dans la pièce en souriant. Lancèrent un long regard appréciateur au verseau tant il était beau à couper le souffle.

-Et bien Camus, tu es resplendissant. Déclara Saga.

-Ouais ! T'es magnifique comme ça ! S'écria Milo en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

-Et je dois dire que je t'ai rarement vu aussi rayonnant. Commenta Shura.

Camus remercia ses amis pour leurs compliments. Il était temps d'y aller, il prit son bouquet dans une main et attrapa le bras que lui tendait Saga, étant l'ainé des chevaliers d'or (non Dohko ne compte pas vu qu'il a retrouvé toute sa jeunesse) c'était à lui de le conduire à l'autel. Et ils sortirent du onzième temple pour se rendre près de la statue d'Athéna.

Angelo quand à lui était déjà en place devant la statue...et il ne cessait de faire les cents pas, complètement paniqué. Les autres le regardaient avec un sourire amusé. Aphrodite s'approcha et le prit par les épaules.

-Angie, arrête de t'en faire comme ça.

-Je...j'essaye mais...j'y arrive pas ! Répondit le cancer.

-Écoute, si moi un jour je devais épouser Mü, je ne ferai que penser au bonheur que je ressentirai une fois uni à lui, alors tu devrais essayer de faire de même. D'accord ?

Angelo prit une grande inspiration et respira profondément, son ami avait raison, il devait se calmer et ne penser qu'au bonheur qu'il allait bientôt vivre.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Merci Aphro.

-Je t'en pris. Répondit le poisson en souriant et en plaçant une rose rouge sur le costume de son ami.

Le cancer avait opté pour un costard, cravate blanc. Il sourit mais...un sursaut de panique le reprit quand il pensa à une chose.

-Ah ! Et les alliances ou sont-elles ?

-C'est Shaka qui les a, détends-toi. Soupira encore Aphrodite.

Angelo soupira, il était trop tendu...il eut un petit sourire, voilà six mois qu'il était fiancé à Camus...il grogna un peu en repensant au moment ou il avait été trouvé Athéna pour lui demander...

_**Flash Back:**_

Angelo pénétra dans le palais du Pope et demanda audience auprès de la déesse...en privé. Il alla donc attendre dans un petit salon près des appartements d'Athéna. Celle-ci arriva peu après et s'assit en face du cancer:

-Et bien Angelo, que me veux-tu ?

-J'ai une requête à formuler...

-Et bien, qu'est-ce ?

-Comme vous le savez, je suis en couple avec le chevalier du verseau depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Oui.

-Et bien je voudrai avoir votre autorisation pour...

-...Oui ?

Angelo inspira profondément et se lança:

-Je voudrai vous demandez la permission de le demander sa main.

-Sa main ? Attends une seconde...tu...tu veux...l'épouser ? S'écria Athéna complètement sous le choc.

-Oui, je l'aime et je voudrai me marier avec lui.

Athéna le regarda, sidérée.

-Réponds juste à quelques questions. Déclara la déesse. L'aimes-tu sincèrement ?

-Plus que tout au monde !

-Prendras-tu soin de lui ?

-Oui !

-Le rendras-tu heureux ?

-Je ferai tout pour !

Et l'interrogatoire avait continué pendant trente bonnes minutes, ce qui eut don d'agacer fortement Angelo. Et finalement...

-Bon, très bien, tu as mon autorisation. Mais seulement...

-Quoi ? Demanda le cancer avec méfiance.

-Ce sera moi, Hadès et Poséidon qui organiserons tout !

Angelo cligna des yeux et répondit:

-Et bien...d'accord.

Sur ce, il salua sa déesse et repartit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Juste à ce moment, une musique retentit, Angelo se plaça devant le Pope qui était entouré par Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon. Tous les autres allèrent s'assoir, sauf Aphrodite, Mü et Shaka qui restaient près du cancer. Des pas se firent entendre...tous se retournèrent. Angelo dévora littéralement son amant des yeux. Il était si beau dans cette tenue. D'ailleurs tout le monde lui envoyait des regards appréciateurs. Saga le conduisit près du cancer avant de se placer à ses côtés tout comme Milo qui envoya un sourire à son amant Shaka, et Shura. La musique cessa, le silence ce fit. Shion se plaça bien devant les deux amants et entama son sermon.

-Chers chevaliers, chers marinas, chers spectres. Nous sommes réunis ici, en ce jour radieux, pour célébrer l'union de ces deux chevaliers par les liens sacrés du mariage, devant nos dieux Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, Hadès, dieu des Enfers et Poséidon, dieu des mers.

…...

-Toi, Angelo di Alexandro (j'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme nom), chevalier d'or du cancer, veux-tu prendre Camus Aurore, chevalier d'or du verseau, ici présent pour légitime époux ? Jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oh oui. Répondit Angelo qui regardait son amant en souriant.

-Et toi, Camus Aurore, chevalier d'or du verseau, veux-tu prendre Angelo di Alexandro, chevalier d'or du cancer, ici présent pour légitime époux ? Jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui. Répondit Camus avec un magnifique sourire.

Shion fit signe à Shaka d'amener les alliances, la vierge les apporta et donner celle de Camus à Angelo.

-Camus, je t'ai aimé à l'instant même ou je t'ai vu quand tu es revenu de Sibérie. Et depuis que nous sommes ensembles j'ai chaque jour l'impression d'être au paradis avec un ange. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai éternellement. Déclara Angelo en passant l'alliance au doigt du verseau.

Milo prit l'autre et la donna à son ami de toujours.

-Angelo, dés l'instant même ou je t'ai vu, tu m'as intrigué, je voulais mieux te connaître, je crois que je t'ai aimé dés ce moment. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je vis un véritable conte de fée. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai éternellement mon amour. Déclara à son tour le verseau en passant l'alliance au doigt de son amant.

Shion eut un sourire attendri en entendant les vœux, mais il se reprit et continua son sermon:

-Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés en temps que Grand Pope, je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage (et non pas mari et femme, je pense pas que Camus aimerait qu'on le prenne pour une fille (Camus: Et tu penses bien...)). Angelo, tu peux embrasser ton conjoint maintenant. Termina Shion en souriant.

«Enfin !» Pensa le cancer. Il prit Camus par la taille et l'embrassa pendant que son amant passait ses bras autour de son cou. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Aphrodite avait les larmes aux yeux, Milo laissa couler ses larmes de joie devant le bonheur de son ami. Shaka eut un sourire attendri. Kanon laissait couler silencieusement ses larmes blotti contre le torse de Rhadamanthe et sous l'œil méfiant de son frère. Les deux époux se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui venaient les féliciter. Angelo entraina Camus près du buffet ou il lui servit quelque chose à boire en disant:

-Tu es ravissant, tu sais ?

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Répondit Camus en prenant le verre que lui tendait son époux.

-Je t'aime bien dans cette tenue, mais...je t'aime aussi sans rien.

-...Pervers.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. La fête continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A un moment Shun s'approcha et s'écria:

-Camus ! Envoies ton bouquet !

Tout le monde se retourna. Le verseau secoua la tête en disant:

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Il se mit dos à l'assemblée et envoya son bouquet en arrière. En se retournant il vit que c'était Myu du papillon qui les avait reçu. Il sourit en voyant ses yeux se mettre à briller tant il était content. Un peu plus tard, les deux amants partirent pour prendre leurs bagages, un bateau les attendait. En direction de leur lieu de voyage de noce, une petite île ou ils seraient tranquilles, tous les deux sans personne pour les déranger. Une fois dans l'embarcation, ils regardèrent leurs amis qui leurs faisait signe. Deux sourires, un geste d'au revoir. Les deux époux se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent pendant que le bateau s'éloignait. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire en arrivant, il ferait nuit...et ils comptaient bien en profiter en prenant un bain de minuit en amoureux.

Mais ceci est une autres histoire.

_**Fin**_

NDA: voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je remercie ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Je vous dit à bientôt, dans une nouvelle fic ! Gros bisous ! Karha.


End file.
